


Conflict with Butterflies

by Anon4Us



Category: Free!
Genre: Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Existential Angst, Fighting, Gen, Rin being mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon4Us/pseuds/Anon4Us
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be a normal run. There shouldn’t be one of the few people he didn’t want to see on his route. But he was and Rin cursed under his breath.</p>
<p>Takes place after Episode 8</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conflict with Butterflies

He never could deal well with his emotions. That was something Rin knew well. He either kept them bottled up or lashed out at the nearest person. The amount of times he shouted at Aiichiro for one thing or another, Rin didn’t know. After the primly, he should had be high, that he was. He finally bet Haruka, he beat the one person he thought that he couldn’t. To have gotten past that, he could move on. It was as if a large weight had been lifted on to his shoulders when he came in from his race and just bask in the light of the win. He didn’t ever need to swim with Haruka again.

But then Makoto, Nagisa and that boy with the glasses show up to look for Haruka. Like Rin really cared that he hadn’t shown up, that the race was long over and he should sat with his club in the stands. Why would he care? There should only be one reason and that Haruka was sore that he had lost, that he wasn’t as good as he thought he was. The guy was ashamed and had to hide his face from his team. The dork with the glasses was wrong, that there wasn’t any other reason why he should hide.

It had nothing to do with what he had said after the race.

But then Makoto had to add more on. He had to say something else the stupid big idiot.

_“There is more.”_

_“At least, Haru thought there was something more.”_

_“That’s why he wanted to race you. And I’m pretty sure you’re the one who taught him what that something was.”_

The conversation plagued him; Rin had barely slept and continued to think over Makoto’s words, his win and the look on Haruka’s face. Damn it, he should get over it and move on. He wasn’t part of their little group anymore. He moved beyond such childlike ideas and they should move on like he had. Hell, they weren’t even in the same league as him.

But why had he cared when Aiichiro had come and told him that Iwatobi was to swim the medley relay?

He had rushed out and stood there, watched the race start. It was as if he was a little kid again. To see both Makoto and Nagisa swim, their style, their strokes, it still was same now as it was then. He felt his body move, grew in excitement.

For a moment, he felt as if he needed to prepare to jump right in at the change off.

But that was a long time ago and someone else was in his place.

The guy…he was pathetic. Did he really think he could swim the butterfly like that? His form was wrong, how he could even think to swim with people like his tea-With the likes of Haruka, Makoto and Nagisa. They were above this wannabe’s skill. Hell! This is the kid that shouldn’t even swim almost two months ago?

It didn’t matter what the other had said, that they were impress with how far the kid from Iwatobi had come. The Samezuka Swim Club members all happily chatted, about it. They were all there to see this boy dive in the first time into the pool at the joint practice, only to sink to the bottom of the pool. And no, his form wasn’t prefect. His form, everything was flawed!

The rest of the day disappeared from a blur. He didn’t get any sleep again that night and was up at dawn. Since sleep had failed him, Rin decided that a run might do him some good with fresh air and all that crap. With his track suit on, he was set to run his normal route, nothing special and no one should be up around this time anyway.

It was supposed to be a normal run. There shouldn’t be one of the few people he didn’t want to see on his route. But he was and Rin cursed under his breath.

There was the wannabe, in front of him, on a run of his own. Rin only turned on the path and there was he was in this ridicules track suit. How can someone run like that? He was all up straight, his arms tight at his side as his legs just dragged the rest of his body along. How can someone like him even think he can swim with them? He didn’t have anything like Haruka, Makoto and even hell Nagisa had more skill in his swimming.

It was as if this boy study a book and thought he could swim. He didn’t have any spirit or passion in his stroke.

The more he thought about it, the more furious Rin become with the young boy in front him. The boy hadn’t even realized that there was someone behind him at all. It only made Rin more pissed off. It was as if he wasn’t important.

That he could be nothing…

His temper was something Rin hadn’t much control. He had a habit to rush in without a second thought.

A mature person would had keep on their run and wouldn’t pay attention at all to the person in front of them

Rin wasn’t as mature as he thought himself as he sped up and bashed hard into the wannabe to knock him hard into the ground.

It was only later when he got back to his dorm, he wished he had let it ended there.

_______________

“Rei!”

“Rei-chan! What happen?!”

Rei adjusted his glasses over the bandage on his cheek only to wince as he touched near his left eye which form into a lovely black eye if he could called such an injury one. It wasn’t like he could cover the many cuts and marks on his face and hands. He tried, even bought some make up in a way to cover it. But he only had gotten looks for his effort.

He didn’t need people to think he was having a bad relationship.

But to see the concern of the guys in the Swim Club, to see the concern of his friends, Rei was touch even though his flitch in pain as Nagisa rushed and pulled on his arm. His body was sore; it felt like if his bruises had bruises.

“Rei-chan, what happen? Tell me, why are you all banged up?” asked Nagisa.

“Are you being bully? Tell us,” asked Makoto.

To see the four faces of the Swim Club, Nagisa, Gou and Makoto’s concern was written all over. Even Haruka had a look on his face though he didn’t really have much of an expression though. He should tell them, but…

How would they react that their friend/brother had caught him during a run and beaten him up? The person they had done all of this for…

Rei merely bit his lip as he strained to smile, “I fell during my job this morning. Most not beautiful at all as I ended up in this large ditch.”

They would buy that right?

**Author's Note:**

> Serious, I already started to pray for some more interaction between Rin and Rei now with episode 8. I just laugh as this was the first time they were so close. I hope they will do something more or anything really.


End file.
